Battle: New York
by AnonymousXYZ
Summary: this story covers the titanic battle to retake New York during the alien invasion
1. Chapter 1

my name is Nickolas, who am i? well no one really important just the 2nd son in a family of 4 brothers no father and a mother who would work from dawn to dusk just to make ends meet and trying to raise four hell spawns, i barely made it threw high school with a c average, had no real ambition for collage and no direction in life to go so naturally i joined the army i guess it was the only thing i ever really wanted to do now that i look back on it. i am currently trying to earn the airborne tab it was something that fascinated me sense i was little, something i was always wanting to shoot for, we just finished the jump and lined up and marched across the field and stopped in front of our friends and family then we were given our wings, A silver parachute with pounded into our chest we then recited the airborne creed

_"I volunteered as a parachutist, fully realizing the hazard of my chosen service and by my thoughts and actions will always uphold the prestige, honor and high esprit-de-corps of parachute troops._

_I realize that a parachutist is not merely a soldier who arrives by parachute to fight, but is an elite shock trooper and that his country expects him to march farther and faster, to fight harder, and to be more self-reliant than any other soldier. Parachutists of all allied armies belong to this great brotherhood._

_I shall never fail my fellow comrades by shirking any duty or training, but will always keep myself mentally and physically fit and shoulder my full share of the task, whatever it may be._

_I shall always accord my superiors fullest loyalty and I will always bear in mind the sacred trust I have in the lives of the men I will accompany into battle._

_I shall show other soldiers by my military courtesy, neatness of dress and care of my weapons and equipment that I am a picked and well trained soldier._

_I shall endeavor always to reflect the high standards of training and morale of parachute troops._

_I shall respect the abilities of my enemies, I will fight fairly and with all my might. Surrender is not in my creed._

_I shall display a high degree of initiative and will fight on to my objective and mission, though I be the lone survivor._

_I shall prove my ability as a fighting man against the enemy on the field of battle, not by quarreling with my comrades in arms or by bragging about my deeds._

_I shall always realize that battles are won by an army fighting as a team, that I fight first and blaze the path into battle for others to follow and to carry the battle on._

_I belong to the finest unit in the world. By my actions and deeds alone, I speak for my fighting ability. I will strive to uphold the honor and prestige of my outfit, making my country proud of me and of the unit to which I belong."_

the commander stood and said a few words

"men you have worked hard and suffered much but you have also gained much i am proud to welcome you to the airborne family wear these badges with pride you have earned them welcome to the airborne"

a few days later we all got sent out, some went on to ranger school the rest where put in other airborne units in the army. Me i was assigned to the 1st battalion 505th infantry regiment 82nd airborne sense the division was already based at fT Bragg i didn't have to leave i was lead to my new room by some one from the unit

"well here you are go ahead and make yourself at home"

"thanks"

i settled in and for a dew days things where ok base living wasn't so bad but it wasn't what i thought i would be and i even made new friends. Henry smith was a from a upper middle class family got honors in school and could have been very successful in life but he said he always wanted a higher calling he was an iraq veteran and he and i became good best friends, Adolfo Hernandez was from a poor neighborhood around Huston texas his father came to america LEGALLY to escape the violence in mexico when they moved to Huston his father became a latino civil rights atavist

Any way one night we were in town on leave and we were trying to find something to do then Adolfo pointed to a tattoo parlor, jacks eyes got wide

"yes" he said

Adolfo grinned "you got tats rich boy?"

"yeah i got some"

he lifted up his sleeve he had a cool tribal style tattoo on his bicep he lifted up his shit reviling a tattooed dog tag on his side a meat tag as they where called on then he pulled it up even farther and in between his shoulder was some Arabic writing كافر

"cool, what does it mean?" i asked

"it's Arabic for infidel"

he lifted up his shirt revealing a catholic cross all ornate with some Spanish words i didn't understand across over his hear area, then on his between his sholdiers under it was a Mexican flag and other letters under it

they both looked at me

"alright nick what do you got?" Adolfo asked

" i don't have one"

they both looked at each other and nodded, then they both looked at me and said

"come with us then"

by no time they got me into the chair and had the guy working on my right bicep i don't know how long we were there but by god it hurt like hell it took what felt like hours my upper right arm i had a silver parachute and wings and on them was a skull with a red beret under that was the airborne tab and under that was the 82nd airborne patch Adolfo and jack looked at me and finally jack

"how do you feel?"

"i can't feel my arm"

"same here" they both said

they both lifted up there sleeves they had got the same tattoo as me the wings with the skull with the beret and the airborne patch

"well no pain no gain, right?"

"if you say so"

"well come on it's getting late lets turn in"

and so we headed back to base when i got back to base i plopped on my bed exhausted and i fell a sleep

* * *

"today on good morning america if you didn't see the meteor shower last night don't worry we got footage of the event just off the cost of new york but before that the us navy has just gotten another aircraft carrier as of today the uss Gerald R Ford will now enter us naval service with the navy and the draw down in afghanistan continues as ISAF troops begin to pull out-

and explosion shook the building and t

"what was that?"

another explosion shook the building and then a SWAT officer came into the room

"you all need to come with me"

they followed him down the stairs because the elevators weren't working when they reached the bottom floor there more officers were waiting the police Sargent addressed them

"the streets are to dangerous so your going to take the subway keep moving and don't slow down"

they dashed across the street to a subway entrance all around the city explosions and gunshots can be heard echoing across the city along with the wail of sirens police were trying to set up roadblocks but it was clear the enemy was moving to fast to set up an effective defense

"sir they over ran us two streets over we got to retreat"

"no we got to get the civilians out first"

"yes sir"

"dammit when is the military getting here?"

"national gaurd units are already deploying here so shouldn't be to long"

* * *

i woke up to sirens going off across base i jumped out of bed and got my cameo on and raced outside my room and was swept away with the rest of the surging mass of rushing men every one was outside in formation the division commander came out in front of us to address us he looked grim and determined

"men as of today we are at war with an unknown enemy as of now we are barely holding on as of now our army, navy, air force, and marine brothers are fighting hard the battle has been joined on many fronts but right now our fight is New York we are now we are moving out get your gear go to the armory and get prepped play time is over"

after that we loaded up and our unit walked out of the armory and got on the aircraft and so we were off the whole division was headed north to new York city

* * *

i was seated next to jack i don't know where Adolfo was but never the less we struck up a conversation

"so nick what are you going to do when you leave the army?"

"i'm going to go career?"

"you can't stay in the army forever?"

"don't worry i'll think of something"

"so what are you going to do when you leave the army?"

"i think i'll go to medical school like my father always wanted i guess"

"yeah"

i hadn't thought about what i would do after the was like jack said i couldn't stay in the army forever but i couldn't think about that i had to focus on the here and now, i turned to jack

"hey i'm going to take a snooze, wake me when we get there?"

"sure man"

and with that i fell asleep

we touched down near Boston and from there via armored transport to a FOB a few miles outside new york city they didn't just put us in the line with the rest of the unites rumor has it the top brass got something special for us and as my luck would have it they did we where told we would be briefed on our mission so we spent the day training, and training and big shock more training we did laps around the base jumping jacks, pushups, did that for three hours then we did hand to hand combat, bayonet training, grenade throwing, grenade launching, marksmanship for 4 hours, then we took a break for lunch then which was MREs.

after that we did more drills more exercises until the sun started seating we finally stopped and our platoon was told to gather around, our Richard Yew addressed us

"you did a lot of work to day to hone your skills for what lies ahead tomorrow we will be briefed on our mission now get washed up get some chow and get some sleep we won't have any for a while"

we broke away for the showers god it felt good nice and cool i dried off got on a fresh uniform and then i wen't to the chow hall they were serving pizza my favorite type sausage pepperoni i got at lest four slices and a Pepsi it was nice i didn't see jack or Adolfo must still be training or something lots of men were doing that anyway i finished my dinner and went to my buck i pulled out my M4 and cleaned it and made sure everything was working working right then i put everything away laid down and fell asleep


	2. hard landing

"_ us forces are still building for what the military is calling it's counteroffensive right now troop build ups are going on in los angles, San Francisco and new York. Operation eagles fury is said to be the largest action done by us soldiers sense the gulf war involving over 1 million army, navy, marine, and air force units, there is currently no word on us forces out side of the continental united states as of yet 247,293 soldiers, sailors, airmen, and marines are stationed outside the us as of yet there status is unknown we will have more on this story tonight at 9pm"_

I woke up at the crack of dawn got out of bed and looked at the clock, 5am i put on my BDU pulled on my boots and grabbed my cap slung my M4 over my shoulder and walked out of the tent and joined the rest of my platoon all had there weapons and lined up at the chow line i got my breakfast i got my food and some coffee i sat down with my squad and we talked as we ate

"i wonder what were going to be doing" asked Adam

"well we weren't shoved into the line so it must be important" i responded

"yeah i heard the 2nd marine division came in last night" said Lucas

"and the 101st has been here longer then us" said jack

"OFFICER ON DECK!"

we all stood up as our battalion CO walked into the mess

"be seated gentlemen"

we all sat down we walked to the front of the tent turned around and looked us over

"briefing will be in ten minutes so eat up"

he walked out of the tent and we continued eating then one of my squad mates tapped me on the shoulder it was Adolfo

"hey check it out" he gestured over to another tent next to ours there were soldiers with darker green uniforms

"Canadian army"

"when did they get here?"

"they came down when the invasion started the president sent out a call for help from Canada and mexico last i heard Mexican and us troops are en route to LA"

when we finished eating we all got up and headed for the field where the officers were waiting for us. the whole battalion gathered around our CO in a semi circle around them the ones in front sat, the ones in the middle crouched, the ones in back stood up behind

"good morning gentlemen glad to see so many bright and smiley faces today, anyway this is the plan, this is it the big counter offensive we are the tip of the spear we are going to drop on JFK airport and take it, the 101st airborne are going to air assault into central park and hold it until re-leaved, meanwhile Newark and Staten island will be cleared out by army units meanwhile Canadian and army units will sweep down threw the Bronx and link up with the 101st airborne, and the 2nd marine division will make an amphibious landing at smithtown bay an link up with us and clear out Queens, and Brooklyn the attack will start today we are going in at noon with the 101st airborne the main attacks will start half an hour after we go in, so get your gear get prep ed guys"

we were all sprawled out on the tarmac packing our gear into our packs there was a ton of gear to pack i was packing next to Adolfo. lets see here cloths, ammo, grenades, first aid kit, batteries, night vision goggles, food for a week toilet paper and some more toiletries and a bunch of other stuff that made the rucksack weighted more then i do

"hey man you nervous?" he asked me

"jumping into a combat zone for the first time? yeah i would be lying if i said i wasn't"

"yeah"

"hey Adolfo what you doing after all this?"

"you mean if we live?"

"of course"

"i'll go back to Houston start a family and open a shop"

"that's nice"

"yeah,what are you going to do?

"i'm not sure i might stay on with the army as long i can, after that i'll get a job and start a family if i can"

we wen't on packing our rucksacks i put my M4 in my weapon case then i put onmy rucksack and weapon case then i put on then my main and reserve chuts on, finally i was laden down with all the gear and i got checked off and assembled with the rest of my platoon in the assembly area where our CO addressed us

"good luck men remember that you are not just fighting for your country but your species these things what ever they are, they aren't humans i don't know why they came here or what they want, BUT WHAT WE WILL GIVE THE IS A BELLY FULL OF LEAD AND A POOL OF THERE OWN BLOOD TO DROWN IN! AM I RIGHT SOLDIERS?!"

"YES SIR!"

"damn straight now get on the plane and show them they messed with wrong planet"

we got up and walked up the plane ramp and took our seats the engine rumbled to life and and the aircraft drove off down the runway and rose off the round. i looked out the window and saw the air armada below us i saw a fleet of black hawk helicopters the 101st we veered off to the east went that way for some time and then we changed course south and the east going over long island until new york came into view i looked at my watch almost noon i was 6th in line i looked down the line and saw the red light turn on this is it

"outborne personal stand up!"

"outborne personal stand up" we repeated i stood up with the others

"inborne personal stand up!"

the other line stood up

"hook up!"

i took my clip hook and attached it to the cable along running along the plane

"check equipment"

i ran my hand along the static line of the guy in front of me made sure it was all looking good and it all was

"sound of for equipment check"

we started sounding off then i felt some one taped me on the shoulder

" 6 OKAY"

i taped on the guy in front of me he sounded off finally everyone had sounded off. We waited and waited until the whole plane shook i was knocked over on my back i struggled to get up then one of men saw me after a couple minutes of struggling he got me up i looked out the window and saw on of the engines was on fire flak was going off all around, the plane was rocking violently i thought we were going to be shot down people started shouting

"WE GOT TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"WE GOT TO JUMP!"

"WE WAIT FOR THE GREEN LIGHT!"

"IF WAIT ANY LONGER THERE WON"T BE A GREEN LIGHT!"

the plane was slowing down flown we were now over the airport then the light green turned on

"GO GO GO"

faster then i could think i was out the door and in the air i looked around bullets were passing just inches in front of my face. The plane i was on was on finished dropping it burst into flames and went down somewhere in the city. I checked my surrounding's detached my rucksack from under me on the line the enemy fire was intensifying i landed on the runway in the open i took off my parachute and pulling my rucksack behind me i got off the runway and got my M4 out loaded it pulled off my reserve chute and put on my rucksack i peeked over the runway and saw a fierce battle near the terminal 7 i got up and keeping as low as i can dashed as close as i could the enemy

i could see them in the window kind of i aimed and started shooting then i heard someone behind me i looked to my left and saw Adolfo with his M249

"hey use your saw and suppress the enemy in those windows"

he took aim and opened fire, it was helping but it wasn't enough

"hey cover me"

i dashed forward dodging bullets and rockets i ran towards the terminal and i got within 25 meters of the window and took cover in a shell hole i loaded a fragmentation round in my M 203 and dialed in the range i aimed and fired, the round didn't hit in the window but a few inches to the right. Then i started taking fire bullets thudding around me i fumbled another round into the tube closed it and fired.

it sailed threw the air went threw the window and wen't off in the room with a boom i loaded another and fired, it hit inside the window, immediately the fire had ended i looked up all i saw was paratroopers running every where and C-47s swooping down as if landing but opening there cargo holds and armored vehicles and supplies begin pushed out landing on the runway and then the plane flies off and after they had gone i saw green smoke i got up looked around me all these bullet holes and not one had hit me well one did go threw my knapsack but i couldn't check it now i jogged off to the smoke where my unit was assembling when i got there my CO looked me over

"did you take out that window?"

"yes sir"

"good work"

"alright men our company is going to clear terminal four while B, and C company take terminals 5 and 7 alright lets move"

we rushed past terminal 7 and stacked up to a door on concourse A i was second from the front, Adam put a charge on the door and got it wired up we all put on our night vision goggles

3 2 1

BOOM!

the door was blown open and we rushed in the room it was empty thank god and that's how it was we swept threw the concourse and found nothing no sign of anything we cleared out the halls and rooms and it was when we entered a waiting area with a huge ceiling we had just made it into the room when all hell broke lose

"TAKE COVER"

I got behind a pillar and started returning fire I could see them so I picked a target and started shooting seven bullets and one of them dropped I had just dropped my sixth one when i advanced up to a bench and keep firing i pulled a grenade out of my vest pulled the pin and threw it

"GRENADE OUT!"

i ducked down then there was a deafening boom i got back up and i saw one left i put half my clip into it

"CLEAR"

we got the wounded out of there and regrouped our Sargent addressed us

"alright follow me we got to clear the control tower we need it before we can advance further into the airport lets move"

we jogged off down a hallway and made our way up the stairs and staked up on the door i was point man i thought to myself " _please god get me threw this one" _here we go.

i kicked in the door and rushed in i raised my rifle and started spraying everything in the room, we took two of the creatures by surprise and then three of them were shot to death our squad leader radioed in

"tower secure ready you are green to proceed"

"copy that regroup with your platoon and wait for further orders

"roger"

"alright men lets move out"


	3. Into Fire

"there in the building across from us on the top floor"

"you sure?"

"yeah light it up"

"firing"

Adolfo prepped his SAW against the wall and started firing into the apartments opposite us, it took us a whole day to secure the rest of the airport, now we were trying to advance into the city but that was proving to be easer said then done. Me and my squad was at the tip of the spear pushing into Brooklyn we were on top of an apartment that took us an hour to clear we had orders to take out enemy artillery that was shelling the airport

"no no behind the SUV"

"I see them"

"three more going left"

"I'm running low man"

the fire was picking up finally our Sargent said to me

"we got to take that thing out cover me" we creped along the low wall until we got to the end of the building a good place to get a bead on the enemy I looked threw my ACOG and started shooting as our sergeant called in on the radio

"HQ this is Sargent banks I got hostile artillery two hundred meters north by north east of my position requesting airstrike, over?"

we waited a few minutes I swapped mags and keep firing, got another one that makes 13 today sweet

"damn it HQ is anyone reading me?"

"this is thunder 2-1 we read you... hold tight airstrike incoming"

I heard a shrieking over head I looked up and saw an A-10 thunderbolt soar across the sky its main gun making a buzzing nose at it fired I looked and saw the enemy artillery get light up the thing exploded in a Hugh fireball

"verify ordinance delivered on target"

"well done thunder 2-1 dead on, target destroyed"

down on the street the aliens were pulling back I turned to my Sargent

"sir the enemy is retreating"

"pour it on then"

Adolfo brought over his SAW I pointed where they were and we started shooting

"cover me reloading" he ducked down and started reloading I looked threw my scope and saw one crouching behind a car it's head was just sticking out I lined it up and squeezed the trigger the bullet went clean threw the head

"gotcha"

he stumbled out from the car took two steps and fell down just in time for Adolfo to see

"show off"

fourteen.

we got down off the building and into the street the place looked like pictures I've seen of London during the blitz, or Stalingrad. We keep advancing up the side of the street slowly advancing

"watch the windows, doors, and roofs"

it was all quiet we keep going like this for a block then gunfire broke out two guys in front of me fell down dead I got to a destroyed car at started returning fire I could barely see them they were moving fast I looked threw my scope and I couldn't keep them in my sight for long

"SARG THERE ON THE ROOFS!"

I looked up and sure enough I saw them racing across the roofs I shoot my grenade launcher and took off the corner of the building as one of them landed there he fell down into the ally then I heard my sergeant yell out

"GRAB THE WOUNDED AND BREAK CONTACT"

I prepped a smoke grenade in my M203

_THUMP_

it landed a few feet away I waited for the smoke to build before moving

"GO GO GO"

we hurried down the street I was helping to keep the ones on the roof from surrounding us I put a frag round in my grenade launcher and fired, it hit the corner of the building just as one of the aliens had landed he fell four stories into the ally with a loud crash, before I could celebrate my little achievement artillery shells started landing in front of us and were getting closer

"THEY GOT US ZEROED GET CLEAR!"

we ran down the street and got into a house at the end of the street I took up position at a window the house we were in was at the end of the street another street crossed it makin heard Sargent Banks yelling over the radio

'WE HAVE DEAD AND WOUNDED WE NEED MEDVAC!.. ok when?.. gotcha over and out"

"listen up men were going to stay here the 2nd marine division will be along to relieve us we got to wait half an hour so set up defensive positions. jack, take the M240 and go up to the roof nick and Jackson you go to"

me and Jackson took off after jack we climbed up stairs threw the attic and out a hole onto the roof we took cover behind the low wall i used my head set to Sargent Banks

"all quiet up here sarg"

"good keep me posted"

"roger over and out"

i scanned the area i looked off to the east and saw that there was a huge fight going on i assume it was the marines i looked down the street and for a split second i saw some thing move i tapped jack on the soldier and pointed at were i saw cocked the M240 and took aim decided to radio in

"sir we got movement outside requesting permission to engage over"

"son you light up anything that moves, understand? over"

"copy over and out"

i turned to jack

"ok man lets see if there's anything"

we all fired 3 shots not really aiming just trying to see what response we got ten seconds after that we got a barrage of bullets

"RETURN FIRE!"

we let the lead fly giving it everything we

"KEEP SHOOTING!"

we weren't aiming at anything specific mostly just trying to keep the enemies heads down soon every one in the house was shooting out windows, doorways, holes in the wall i was helping jack direct his fire

"right side building on the corner"

"got it"

he shifted to the right and started peppering the building with his machine gun he put half a belt into it before i redirected him

"two of them breaking cover coming down the street"

"i see them"

he emptied the belt and was able to cut both of them down he was loading his last belt i turned to jackson

"jackson we need more belt amo hurry"

he took off back into the house i looked over the edge and saw three of the freaks coming down the street on the side i pulled out a grenade pulled the pin held over the edge and simple let it go i counted down in my hea

BOOM!

i looked over again and saw all of them were dead some with limbs blown off jack was out of out of belt ammo and was now using an M4 i saw almost dry i had three mags left then i heard jack shout

"hey i'm out"

i tossed him one of mine

"here make them count"

he were now trying to limit our output of lead

"pick your targets man"

after three more minutes i heard jack say

"i'm dry"

then i fired my last bullet

"same"

i pulled out my 9 mil and start shooting though i didn't know what good it was do i knew i had to keep resisting then when i nearly lost hope Jackson came back with the ammo he gave jack a ammo box he opened it up and pulled out more belt ammo he loaded his M240 cocked it and started shooting again i started refilling my magazines i was half way threw when an explosion shook the house i looked over the edge and saw a gapping hole in the side of the house

"stay here i'm going to check it out"

i got up loaded my gun and raced into the house. the first room I came to had three people laying motionless I moved and checked them first one dead, second one dead, third one alive I was relived I scanned him and saw a huge gash in his leg I pulled a shard of wood out of his leg and then I got a tourniquet from my first aid kit and put it on his leg dressed and covered the wound

"come on up you go"

I helped him to his feet I was half way down when the Sargent came thundering up followed by another soldier

"what happened?" he asked

"turner got it so did spencer" I replied

"I see" he said he thought for a moment

"you take him to the medic"

the soldier behind him took the wounded man from me and walked him down the stairs

"Pvt Roe your acting corporal now don't screw it up"

I saluted him

"thank you sir"

I dashed back up to the roof jack looked at me

"I'm glad your here we got a problem"

"what"

he pointed and I then I saw what could only describe as a walking tank was coming down the street at us it let lose a barrage of rockets that tore into the house

"WAIT HERE!"

I ran back into the house down the stairs looking I looked in almost every room I almost gave then I found what I was looking for a AT4 shoulder fire rocket I grabbed it and ran back up to the roof I was halfway up when another volley slammed into the house I was blown off my feet and slammed into a wall I got up slowly I was groggy I stumbled and finally got back up to the roof and handed it to jack and sat down with my back to the wall

"take the shot" was all I could say

jack took the launcher and prepped it and then took aim

BOOM

I then heard him shot

"I HIT IT!" the two of them started cheering finally they remembered me jack knelt down next to me

"hey you ok do I need the medic"

"yeah I just got the wind knocked out of me"

then Jackson turned to us

"um guys look"

I looked up and sure enough the walking tank was starting to move again it was charging up for another attack then out of no where an M1 Abrams burst threw a building turned its truant and with one shot destroyed it in a firry explosion we started cheering then it turned and headed our way followed i sat down and then it all rushed over me the adrenaline went away and the fear washed over me I sat down and put my head in my hands then I felt some one pat me on the back

"come on man lets go greet our gest"

I got up and walked down threw the house and met up with the squad or what was left of it I looked around me, jack Adolfo, Jackson, Sargent banks, Sam, Conner, Lucas, Kyle, and frank there were five missing the dead and wounded where with Alex our squad medic was tending to them sixteen of us at lest there used to be. The tank stopped beside us then the tank commander popped out of the hatch looked us over then said

"what unit you boys with?"

our Sargent responded

"Sargent Banks 82nd airborne"

"commander Denis walker 2nd tank battalion 2nd marine division"

"your here to relieve us?"

"no we got orders to support the 82nd airborne to secure the bridges over the Hudson"

"were in no state to move we got wounded and dead"

"leave that to me we'll get them out but you and your boys need to get moving the nearest bridge is the Williamsburg bridge so get saddled up we got a long way to go"

we got our gear got refitted and hopped on the tanks and started down Atlantic Ave towards the next battle


	4. New faces, New gear

**hello i would just like to say thanks for reading i am aware that there are misspelling and what not i am sorry i will pay more attention in the future and if you give it a chance i promise it will get better if you don't i can understand**

We were sprawled out on the grass of ozone park next to Bushwick Ave the whole platoon was together again, the lieutenant walked over to us

"Sargent Banks, Sargent Parker come over here"

the Sargent's got up and followed the lieutenant over to some trucks the talked for a while then came back over followed by a group of men Sargent Banks called out

"second squad form up

we got up and walked over and formed a semi-circle around him

"alright men listen up these our replacements this is Mathew, Patrick, Conner, Jasper, and Lucy and Pvt Roe you are now promoted to the rank of corporal now follow me i got some new toys for you"

i was exited and so was everyone else we followed him over to the trucks he started pulling out packs

"new armor, new helmet, and new gizmos that go with it"

the helmet was high tech it had coms and piece of glass that covers where my left eye i looked at the Sargent

"hey sarg what's this for?"

"that is for your your heads up display"

i looked over the helmet

"how does it work?"

he came over and put the helmet on my head and pressed a button inside my helmet the glass piece started showing holographic images on the glass it then started going over the functions for vitals it showed a human figure its arms, legs chest and head all gave off a green hue i figured it meant everything was good it then switched over to motion tracker it showed a group of yellow dots which was obviously my squad it then read on the screen "diagnostic test complete, all systems running" i was truly impressed

"ok this is cool, were did you get these?"

"there becoming standard issue they are currently begin integrated with all branches of the US military. These puppies have been in development for years but the government has been hesitant to allow it's integration because its still pretty new so If this stuff works that's good for us. But that's not all we got" he pulled out a pack and started going threw it "and we got a new weapon"

he pulled out a brand new rifle i recognized it immediately it was a Bushmaster ACR and tossed it to me

"this is the M15 assault rifle now standard issue for the US army"

jasper took in a deep breath threw his nose then exhaled

"I love the smell of new rifles in the morning"

"amen to that" I said

we all got handed our new rifles and new attachments I got a ITL MARS reflex sight and a M203 Sargent Banks then gave us new packs

"get this gear on and report back here ASAP"

we grabbed our packs and went back and sat down and unpacked our new gear I took off my old armor and donned my new armor it was much lighter much better then the plates i was carrying before i got my rifle fitted with the attachments I listened to the radio

"_ and in other news the city of Shanghai has fallen that is what china is saying that while they have been 'caught off guard by the enemy but is making preparations to retake the city as soon as possible' all of china's shore side cities have fallen under some kind of attack but from what we know shanghai was the hardest hit, in other news a representative from the EU council has said that almost all cities are back under human control, and as for the United States fighting is getting more intense in los Angeles, San Francisco, and New York but a pentagon representative said that victory was close at hand we will have more on this story tonight at nine"_

we got up in full gear and walked back over to the Sargent who was also in new gear we was talking to a tank commander there was a whole line of tanks and armored fighting vehicles Sargent Banks come over to us

"alright men listen up we are on a secret mission to get coffee and doughnuts problem is the aliens drank all the coffee and ate all doughnuts so now we got to go kick there asses so mount up"

i shouldered my rifle and climbed on the tank

"don't worry we won't let the bad people hurt you" i told the tank commander

"ha ha ha very funny, driver forward"

the tank rumbled to life and started made it a few blocks before we took fire from a two story building we quickly got off and took cover behind the tank the tank's machine gun started peppering the building Sargent banks came over to me

"corporal take a team inside and clear the house so we can move"

"yes sir, conner Jackson, jasper your with me" we scotched to the edge of the tank and got ready to go

"watch your motion trackers watch your corners"

"gotcha sir"

"good, READY SARGENT"

"SUPPRESSING FIRE!"

the squad let lose a barrage of gunfire my team and i rushed forward and staked up on the door

"i got movement inside one at the door" said jasper

"got it"

i kicked in the door much to the surprise of the alien standing next to the door before he could raise his weapon to attack i had put 20 rounds into it's torso he crumpled to the ground we moved in

"two in the next room"

"i got it" said jackson he wen't up the side of the wall and pulled out a grenade and tossed it into the room

"grenade out"

BOOM

we charged into the room a quickly dispatched the dying aliens

"i got nothing on the motion tracker" said jasper

after he said that there was a loud thud upstairs we all made our way to the stairs we crept up them

"watch your corners" i whispered

"copy that" replied Conner,

"i'm picking up movement looks like there's only four"

"copy that Conner and Jackson you go left jasper fallow me"

me and jasper moved down the hall and then my HUD light up with two red dots on the screen to my right i stopped and moved to the wall and scooted up to the door

"jasper"

he looked at me and i jester-ed to the door he took position on the other side i pulled out a grenade pulled the pin waited two seconds opened the door and threw it in the room and slammed the door shut i heard the aliens making some grunting noise then BOOM i opened the door again but the aliens were dead just down the hall I heard more gunfire we rushed to where it had come from and found Conner and Jackson two dead aliens at there feet

"alright lets go"

we made our way out of the house and back to the tanks

"hey Sargent the new gear works"

we climbed on and continued rolling along


	5. fight on fly on

**USS Gerald R Ford **

**Location: off the east cost of the united states **

**date June 19 2018**

"hey Malcolm wake up briefing in 20 minutes"

i opened my eyes and saw Rodrick one of my squadron mates standing in front of me he had his flight suit on and his helmet tucked under his arm

"come on already were waiting for you"

i got out of bed and put on my suit grabbed my helmet and headed off towards the briefing room i came in and took my seat with the rest of my squadron i sat down and the briefing began

"morning gentleman today's mission is simple we will be providing air cover to a flight of F35s providing air support, now the hostile elements as of yet are strictly ground forces but we are going to be making sure it stays that way so while the fighter bombers go in we will stay at a higher altitude and cover them now if any hostile air does show you are to engage and destroy. that is all, now go get something to eat we will be heading out in a few hours dismissed"

we all got up and left

I was done eating and was about to go do something else when I ran into Rodrick again

"change of plans we leave now"

"why what's happened?"

"the bombings schedule has been moved ahead they can't wait anymore"

I followed him down the hall and out onto the flight deck.

it was something I would call organized chaos jets getting prepped for launch, jets moving onto the catapults, and aircraft launching and landing, I made my way over to my F/A-18E Super Hornet I put on my helmet and climbed in and turned on the computer in and closed the canopy

"your second to launch check flaps and stabs"

I moved the flaps and stabilizers they were working good

"ok activate HMD visor"

i pulled down the visor and pressed some buttons and images flashed on my helmet

"alright got a green light up front ok good now check weapon systems"

i ran threw my weapons my cannon, and missiles were all good

"ok missile system tracking, arm and check flares"

"ok weapons and counter measures good to go, alright you good ends, good highs, and good lows, you are clear for launch" I gave them a thumbs up then the jet next to me launched from the catapult then my catapult released and me and my jet were now in the air i flew around the carrier grouping up with the others i looked out at the rest of the fleet destroyers were launching tomahawk missiles

"alright eagle squadron get in formation"

we entered a finger four formation i looked to my left and saw the flight of F 35s

"sir i have visual on ghost squadron"

"copy that eagle three, alright eagle squadron climb to five thousand feet"

i pulled up and rose into the clouds

"moving threw cloud layer now minor turbulence"

we punched threw the clouds and leveled off and continued heading north by north west

"alright eagle squadron adjust course by 3 degrees to the west"

we flew for a what felt like an hour but I soon saw new York in the distance i looked below and saw ghost squadron below us

"alright eagle were here New York hey Jacob aren't you from new York?"

"yeah"

"eagle squadron this is ghost squadron we are making our attack run. how's it looking?"

"everything's quit you are clear to proceed"

the F35s accelerated and started dropping bombs on targets in Brooklyn and Manhattan I looked down and could see tanks and infantry engaging alien forces.

"eagle squadron this is ghost squadron we have finished our bombings returning to the carrier"

"copy that"

I looked at my controls and then I heard a beeping I looked at my radar and saw five dots closing in fast

"sir I got radar signatures south by south west closing fast"

"copy that Eagle 4 I see them, alright eagle squadron accelerate to attack speed engage the hostile targets"

we turned and headed straight towards them I selected my radar guided missiles then the few right pass us I banked right and got on the tail of one and got a lock I pressed the trigger and saw the missile sail out and it hit the aircraft exploded into a fire ball and crashed into an apartment

"there all over me get them off my-"

"eagle two is down, eagle four you got a bogie on your tail"

i looked behind me and saw one of them closing fast

"i see him, taking evasive maneuvers"

i banked to the right then left i dived down low then pulled up he was still with me dammit time to git tricky i rolled inverted and dived and pulled out in the opposite damnit still on me i then chopped power and popped out my speed breaks the enemy craft over shot me it passed right in front of me and without hesitation i let lose with the cannon for five seconds it started smoking and wen't down and slammed into the middle of a raging gun fighti pulled up and rose back to the dogfight

"someone help me i got two one my tail"

"i got you eagle three hold on"

i dove to the right and started trailing them i selected my heat seekers but there wasn't a lock on

"my heat seekers aren't working switching to radar"

i locked on and fired two missiles one hit one. The other one banked right and dodged the missile i banked right after him he swerved right to left i had just one last radar guided missile and i was saving it. i switiched over to the cannon but then he started slowing down he was trying to make me over shoot him quickly I rolled over him cutting down on my speed he fell back into my sights I pulled the trigger and but a four second burst into the aircraft it started smoking I put another five second burst from the cannon it spiraled out of control and crashed into the east river

"alright eagle squadron regroup were heading back"

I was about to pull up and regroup when my jet shuddered I looked to my right and left my rear section of my jet was on fire I was losing altitude

"damnit I'm hit I got to bail"

"copy that eagle four"

I pulled the leaver the canopy blasted open and my seat was rocketed out of the cockpit my parachute deployed and I descended to the ground I landed in the middle of a road I got up and moved into a house

"eagle four come in eagle four do you read me?"

"this is eagle four, how copy?"

"sit tight son we got help coming"

**just something I felt like putting in give you a sense of how big the battle is I hope you all like i**


End file.
